


Time Play

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Time Play [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in 2010. Inspired by the prompt River/Amy, Time travel Kink at the Second Annual Femslash Kinkmeme </p>
<p>It was also the first smut I ever published!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Play

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing the nature of Amy/River's relationship was not known.

“Do you remember seeing me do...this?” River purred, and thrust two fingers deep inside Amy. And my my was Amy Pond wet.

“Yesssss.”

“And I'm sure you didn't forget...this,” she leaned in and slowly ran her tongue over Amy's wet folds, brushing briefly over her clit stopping, just short of the narrow strip of red pubic hair. The redhead raised her hips, eager for River's clever mouth.

Two fingers inside twisting and rubbing slowly, River licked and then gently bit the inside of Pond's thigh.

“Stop teasing,” Amy said insistently. River looked up, withdrew her fingers and licked them both.

“Has anyone ever told you you have a beautiful cunt,” she traced the moistened lips with her index finger.

“It's been mentioned.” Amy glared down at her, “Now stop teasing, and start fucking.”

“First time I set eyes on you I knew you were a feisty one.” Before Amy could respond River plunged the fingers back inside, and after a couple of strokes found her rhythm.

“Fucking, fuck, fuck yes,” moaned Amy.

“And dirty mouth, something we have in common.” They locked eyes, Amy gripped the bedsheets with both hands, grinding her hips against River's firmly fucking fingers.

Amy opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling, at the unblinking eye of the camera lens, remembering how this looked from the other angle.

River leaned in, her tongue on the redhead's clit.

“River, up here, remember?” Amy sighed.

“Oh yes, almost forgot,” River laughed she crawled up beside Amy and kissed her full on the lips. She quickly took off her white cotton panties and moved round on top of Amy, taking up the sixty-nine position they'd both enjoyed watching.

Amy looked at River's naked pussy for the first time. She had little time to take a good look, River's mouth returned to her clit. Amy moaned and raised her head, tongue on River's wetness for the first time.

 

***

“You said you had something to show me?”

“Yes, over here, come on,” River took Amy by the hand and led her across the room. On the wall was a massive tv screen.

“I wanted to show you this, a video I made, catch is, I made it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Amy looked at River skeptically.

“Tomorrow, watch.”

River aimed a remote at the television.

There came the image of a bedroom from above, the bed taking center stage.

“What is...”

“Just keep watching,” River said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Two figures came into view, two figures kissing each other passionately, moving towards the bed. It took Amy a moment to realize.

“That's us,” she looked at River. “River that's...”

“Us, yes it is,” River grinned.

Amy blushed. On screen the two of them where kissing and groping each other. And then they started to take off each other's clothes.

“River...”

Amy felt River moving close, standing right behind her. “Just keep watching,”she whispered in her ear. River's hands settled on Amy's hips.

The two lovers on the screen were down to their underwear, Amy found herself biting her bottom lip, enjoying this far more than she knew she should.

“We make quiet the pair, don't we?”

All Amy could do was nod. For once she was speechless.

As they watched River's right hand snaked under Amy's top, slowly moving up. Questing fingers slipped inside the left cup of Amy's bra to find a hard nipple. River massaged Amy's breast, running her fingers over and around the nipple before pinching it.

On the television River was on top of Amy, sucking on the same nipple, something Amy was clearly enjoying greatly.

River's other hand went under the waistband of Amy's skirt and down the front of her panties. “If you're this wet now, I can't wait for tomorrow.”

River teased Amy's nipples and pussy throughout the whole video, but stopped short of making her cum. That would wait until tomorrow

 

***

Afterwards they slept, curled up with each other under the covers.

Amy woke to River shaking her. “Come on, get up.”

“Why?” Amy protested, “we should stay here, maybe we could...” she raised her eyebrows suggestively, hand stroking up the inside of Doctor Song's thigh.

“I've got something better in mind.”

“Better?”

River just smiled, grabbed a watch off the nightstand, and led her by the hand to the other side of the room to stand in front the large full length mirror, framed in ornate gold. “This isn't just a mirror.”

“What else is it then?”

“A time window.” River pressed a circular decoration on the left side of the mirror. The frame hummed and the glass rippled like a lake disturbed by a thrown pebble. The image changed from a reflection to a view of the same room.

On the bed River was on her back, Amy between her legs, kneeling, eagerly going down on her.

“This is the future, tomorrow morning in fact.”

Future River looked right at them as if she could see them and smiled.

“Can she...”

“No, but she knows we're watching, it's tomorrow, remember.” River took Amy's hand then kissed her on the cheek. She put the watch on Amy's wrist. “When this watch goes off it's time to leave, come back through the mirror. I'll be waiting.”

“You mean...?”

River pushed on the frame and it swung in, Amy found herself looking directly at her future self and River. “Do anything you want to yourself, remember in a few hours she'll be you.”

Amy hesitated. The whole idea seemed ludicrous and wrong, but part of her...part of her looked at her future self and thought how much fun she could have.

She gave a wicked smiled to River and stepped into the future.

 

***

Amy eagerly tongued River's clit, kneeling between her legs.

She knew what was coming next. She heard soft footsteps behind her. She felt a hand on her rear, fingertips tracing the curve of her bottom and stroking down her thigh. She tensed in anticipation, remembering the spectacular, dirty, fucking her past self was about to give her.

And she wondered why she hadn't thought of combining sex and time travel before.


End file.
